


Stories of the Second Self: Chaser [Prelude]

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [188]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom, twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Mythology professor turned Ohio National Guard intelligence officer, Paul Appelbaum and his commanding officer witness a tornado making a deliberate path toward a major military operation to restore order in Columbus, Ohio.
Series: Alter Idem [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Chaser [Prelude]

Stories of the Second Self: Chaser [Prelude]  
by John Steiner

"Is this the kind of shit you're into, Paul?" Major Craig Linton asked, straining his neck to meet eye contact more than seven feet up from his own.

A tornado slowly tore its was north east as the giant and human, both in ADUs, watched from a safe distance.

"What I did was a single lighting strike," Paul Appelbaum said, staring at the whirling wrathful gray funnel. "This takes prolonged concentration, and to be honest, I suspect by more than one person."

"Or someone with more than regular magical aptitude?" Major Linton proposed.

"Okay, yeah," Paul knew the remark was aimed at what he reported having received. "Point taken. I can't rule out that someone else was 'gifted' a lot of power."

"Langley still thinks aliens sprung this shit on us." Linton shook his head as he resumed watching the tornado.

"Even space aliens are confined to physics," Paul countered.

"You're a mythology professor," Linton cracked, "Stay in your lane."

"Wasn't my idea to become a National Guard intel officer," Paul reminded, and looked down at his CO for emphasis. "Besides, I knew pretty much everyone in Cincinnati U's Physical Sciences Department. Most of them gave it up after Alter Idem and just started day-drinking."

"Tellin' ya, I'm right there with 'em," Linton agred with a chuckle, and got serious. "Whatever's causing it, the twister is on a direct path to Columbus and is timed to hit when the big push starts. We can't have that. Figure something out, Paul, and don't tell me you don't know how."

"Copy that loud and clear, Sir," Paul accepted and raised up his 20 mm cannon to sling about the his shoulder.


End file.
